Mike
Mike is a miniature engine who works on the Arlesdale Railway. He previously worked on a miniature railway in England with Rex and Bert, but came to Sodor when their line closed down. He is well known for having a fiery temper, and generally prefers goods trains over passengers. Biography Prior to coming to Sodor, Mike worked on an unnamed miniature railway in England with Rex and Bert. He was originally painted green, which led some people to confuse him for Rex. In 1967, the railway closed, and Mike and the other two engines were shipped to Sodor to work on the newly-built Arlesdale Railway, and he was repainted to red. When Duck began having problems with his whistle, which had become clogged by a broken egg, Mike mocked him behind his back to the other engines, and became cross when Rex teased him. He was infuriated upon finding out he would have to pull a passenger train, and behaved erratically throughout the journey. On the return trip, Mike had to stop when a cow had strayed onto the line, and tried to whistle loudly; instead, his whistle cap shot off and landed in a field. As there was no time to find the whistle, the passengers whistled for Mike, much to his embarrassment. Mike hoped that he would be fitted with a new whistle when he returned to the terminus. However, to his dismay, there were no spare whistles for him, and he spent the rest of the day shunting trucks at the ballast mines. When Mike returned to the sheds that night, Rex and Bert both teased him. Mike later encountered a flock of sheep that had strayed onto the railway line, and complained about this to Rex and Bert when he returned to the shed. He later helped to re-rail Rex after his accident with some wool, and took him back home.Small Railway Engines Shortly after Jock was built, Mike became irritated with his cocky behaviour, and was annoyed upon finding out that he had to double-head a passenger train with him. During the run to Arlesdale, Mike gradually cut off steam, forcing Jock to do most of the work alone. However, on the return journey, Mike got his just desserts when his injector failed, and Jock had to pull him and the train home by himself. When Mike returned to the sheds, he and Jock both apologized to each-other and became friends.Jock the New Engine Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Mike is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's "River Mite", a miniature engine that was ordered by the Preservation Society and built at Clarksons of York in 1966. River Mite's design was based on the LNER Gresley P1 locomotives, and the tender was based on an LMS Stanier design. River Mite continues to work on the railway to this day. RiverMite.jpg Livery Mike is painted in the North Western Railway's scarlet red livery with blue lining, the lining around his cab windows is yellow, and his dome and safety valve are gold. He has the word "Arlesdale" written on his tender in yellow with blue lining, and his buffers are grey. According to Rex, Mike was painted green back when he lived in England. Because of this, the two engines were often mixed-up. Background Information Mike in Thomas & Friends Mike was first introduced in Thomas & Friends in the 2015 special, "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure", alongside Rex and Bert. He delivers ballast up to Arlesburgh Junction, and was mistaken as a "magical engine" by Marion, an eccentric railway steam shovel. Appearances The Railway Series * Small Railway Engines - Ballast, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway * Oliver the Western Engine - Resource and Sagacity (cameo) * Duke the Lost Engine - Sleeping Beauty * Jock the New Engine - We Need Another Engine (does not speak), Sticking Power, Jock and Teamwork * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Wired-Up (does not speak) Other Books Trivia * Mike's name is similar to the name of his basis, River Mite. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Miniature gauge engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-8-2